Background Nocturia in older adults is commonly overlooked as a symptom of OSA because bladder problems are also prevalent in later years due to prostatism and weakened pelvic floor anatomy. In addition, poorly controlled diabetics are thought to have nocturia due to glycosuria, which causes osmotic diuresis. Regardless of cause, nocturia interferes with sleep maintenance and negatively affects sleep quality. The purpose of this study is to examine the interaction between nocturia and sleep disturbance symptoms among older community-dwelling adults. Methods A sample of 2000 older adults was surveyed by mailed questionnaire to recruit volunteers for intensive clinical interviews and ultimately a 24-hour stay on a metabolic unit. Sixty older adults participated in clinical interviews including the following battery of sleep questionnaires, a 3-day nocturia bladder diary, and HbA1c to detect poorly controlled diabetes. From that group, 30 subjects (Mean age 65.3, SD=8.3) completed the 24-hour observation period, which included full montage polysomnography and measures of intake, and urine output.